dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Knight of Vengeance (TV Series)
Knight of Vengeance is a TV series that follows the Flashpoint version of Batman. Cast Nolan North as Thomas Wayne/Batman Grey DeLisle as Selina Kyle/Oracle, Yo-Yo Tom Kenny as Mayor Oswald Cobblepot Richard Epcar as Commissioner James Gordon Troy Baker as Judge Harvey Dent Kevin Michael Richardson as Victor Stone/Cyborg Tara Strong as Martha Wayne/Joker Hynden Walch as Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy John DiMaggio as Thomas Elliot/Hush Brian T. Delaney as Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow Ron Perlman as Waylon Jones/Killer Croc Episodes Season One #"Justice"-Thomas Wayne's son Bruce was shot by a mugger, who Thomas beat to death. After this, is wife went insane and was locked in Arkham. To stop this from happening to anyone else, he became the Batman. However, Thomas isn't loved by many, due to the fact he is killing all the criminals he finds, so Mayor Oswald Cobblepot makes Commissioner James Gordon go after the Batman. Meanwhile, Martha is talking to her doctor in Arkham, who she convinces to let her go, she then turns on the doctor and kills her before escaping. After taking down a few cops, Thomas hears the news his wife has escaped and decides to go after her. #"Clowning Around"-Martha has inspired many people in Gotham to "unleash the madness", so Cobblepot and Gordon put off the Batman to go after Martha. Thomas is also going after Martha, who kidnaps Judge Harvey Dent's wife. Thomas, using the help of Selina Kyle, tracks Dent's wife Gilda down. When Thomas makes his way to Gilda, Martha is gone. Thomas frees Gilda, who reveals that Martha only kidnapped her to send a messege to Batman, Martha knows who he is. Later, Thomas returns home to a beaten Selina Kyle, Thomas' attention is then caught by Martha's voice, who reveals she has cut a smile into her own face. #"Mr. and Mrs. Wayne"-Martha, or the Joker as she is now calling herself, has a conversation with Thomas which ends in Thomas and her fighting. The fight ends with Martha escaping. Thomas helps Selina, with the two wondering what Martha's plans are. Later, Cobblepot and James are talking about Martha, when Thomas shows up. He offers his help to the two, at first Cobblepot doens't accept, but then realizes that they have had no luck with Martha, so he eventually agrees. Meanwhile, a group of people inspired by Martha are having a meeting, when Martha herself shows up, proclaiming herself the leader. #"Man of Steel"-Thomas goes around interrogating Martha's henchmen, trying to find out where she is. He tracks one named Yo-Yo down and they get into a short fight, with it ending in Thomas hanging her off a building, demanding to know where Martha is. Yo-Yo tells him but he drops her anyway, however, she is saved by Cyborg, the protector of Metropolis. Cyborg tells Thomas to stop his violent ways, but Thomas breaks his robotic eye in reponse. Cyborg understands, but informs Thomas that he is coming for him before leaving. Meanwhile, Poison Ivy, Hush, Scarecrow, and Killer Croc have a meeting, where it is revealed Thomas has been hunting them for some time, just then, Martha shows up and says she can protect them, but only if they agree to work for her. Category:TV Series